


The First

by Akhuna



Series: Akhuna's Witcher oneshots and ficlets [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Inspired by The Witcher, Kaer Morhen, Original Character Death(s), Other, Skellige - Freeform, The Witcher Lore, foglet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhuna/pseuds/Akhuna
Summary: Sometimes things can go horribly wrong and don't end well.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edenorisshitposting](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=edenorisshitposting).



The pire burned bright against the night sky.

Eskel shivered, casting a careful look at the teachers, who stood on the other side, their face like stone. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Vesemir had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Betram was looking bored. Magnus was biting on the inside of his cheeks, then turned his head and looked out to the sea, in the direction of the Skellige Islands.

I always forget that he is from Skellige, too.

Yorick hiccuped. His face was covered in tears. „I really thought he’d make it!“, he snivelled, „I thought he would be fast enough! I WOULD have gone back, but-“

„This was not your fault“, Geralt interrupted him, putting a hand on the fat boy’s shoulder. „Vesemir told us we should stay together. It wasn’t your fault that Ingvar wanted to fight the foglets.“

Eskel nodded and shivered agains as the horrible memories came back.

Claws.  
Laughter.  
Screams.  
The way they had imitated Ingvar’s voice when their comrade had already been dead, his mangled body lying in front of them.  
The way they had only become visible when they had struck, and how he had been afraid that his reaction might be too slow, that his sword might make the wrong move. He had almost pissed himself.

He swallowed hard. „Geralt is right. It wasn’t your fault.“

Fredrick, who stood next to Geralt, shook his head. „I never thought he’d be the first to die“, he said, his face pale. „I thought it would be one of us. I thought it would be you!“, he suddenly shouted, turning to Yorick and shoving him hard in the chest, „IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN-“

„That’s quite enough now, thank you.“ Vesemir appeared behind the small boy, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder and dragging him away from Yorick, who was now openly crying. „Come with me now – I’ll give you something to calm you down. And you three-“ he looked at Eskel, Geralt and Yorick in earnest, „shut up and show some dignity. Your brother is dead, and he deserves better than this.“

Eskel nodded, straightened himself and focused on the fire. Concentrating on the flames, his mind became empty, until he was far, far away – away from the others, away from the stench, and away from the death before him.


End file.
